


Being with you feels like home

by CheekyLittleShipper_14



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Hurt Dan Howell, Hurt Phil Lester, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Dan, YouTuber Dan Howell, YouTuber Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14
Summary: Phil gets a call from a fellow youtuber who wants to collab with him. But Dan tells him that he shouldn't associate  himself with that person. Dan doesn't know how to tell Phil that that person makes weird videos about Phil so he tells him that he shouldn't get in touch with that person whose name is Blake. It ended up in them having a fight, but even though they are not well in their personal life, they still have to attend to parties which they were invited to. Flash forward to Phil getting drunk because him and Dan was still not on good terms and they are still not talking to each other. Phil ended up getting harassed by Blake who was also invited to the party and Dan being a protective boyfriend.





	Being with you feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> SO I WAS ABOUT TO POST THIS HOURS AGO BUT THEN I SAW DAN'S VID AND I SPENT ALL DAY CRYLAUGHING ABOUT HOW PROUD I AM WITH HIM AND PHIL FOR LOWKEY COMING OUT AND IM JUST LOST FOR WORDS. IM JUST SO PROUD WTF
> 
> If anyone of you who feels like reading or creating phanfiction or phanart about them is something that you should be ashamed of, it isn't. You don't have to feel sorry or be hard on yourself because you are valid. They are basically fine with it as long as people don't harass them with it. k thnx bye

Going to parties and gatherings was not a thing that neither Dan or Phil was fond of, but it was something that they know they must attend to even if they only try to talk to a few people and just talk and eat with each other most of the time. Some of their friends try to talk to them but they always go back to each other because they find it most comfortable and at home when they are together.

It was one of the day's where they have to attend such events but before the two went to the gathering, they had a fight.

**~before going to the gathering~**

Phil was talking to his 'friend' on the phone for a while now and when he asked him who it was, he immediately recognized who 'Blake' is.

He is someone who is a fan of Phil for years now and he does'nt hide how he likes Phil in his youtube videos, he also made videos about how beautiful Phil is and the stuffs that he Phil owns, he also jokes about how perfect it would be if they ever get to hangout or collab. That's how Dan knows him (because he is updated on Phil's life 'that' much.) but apparently Phil only knows that this Blake guy is a fellow youtuber who has seen some of his videos and wants to collab with him. As soon as Dan realized who it was that Phil is talking to, he knows that Blake is not someone he wants Phil to associate himself with. It may sound that he's over reacting but he just can't remove the bad feeling he has towards Blake.

"Phil can I talk to you for a minute?" Dan said, annoyed that Phil is oblivious that Blake must've been flirting with him.

"I'm on the phone Dan, can't it wait?" Phil says while saying sorry to the person on the other end of the line. He knows that Dan wouldn't bother him while he's on the phone unless he really needs something but he's sure that Dan would understand. Or not, because Dan snatched his phone from Phil's hand.

"Do me a favor, don't call Phil ever again." Dan said to Blake in a monotonous voice. Phil was shocked about what Dan did and he rarely got angry at Dan but this time, he doesn't understand why Dan did what he has done; which made him angry at Dan.

"Why did you do that?! He wanted to collab with me Dan, he's a friend!" Phil said, voice laced with anger but also with shock and hurt that Dan was being irrational about him being friends with people.

"I don't want to fight with you right now Phil, I did that for your own good! Trust me, he's not someone you should associate yourself with." Dan knows that he made Phil angry but he did not regret what he did. He's also not someone who tells their feelings right away like Phil, he just hopes that Phil would understand. He turns his back to Phil and started to go to his room when he heard him say something.

"You can't tell me who to be friends with even if we're together, I can decide for myself you know." Phil knows that Dan is always doing what he thinks is best for him but telling him who to talk to is going too far. Hearing himself say those things to Dan made him mentally slap himself. He didn't want to hurt Dan but the words came out of his mouth before he knew it and he knows that he also hurt his boyfriend.

Dan stopped when he heard what Phil has said. It made him hurt and angry at Phil but he's also angry at himself for not just telling him what he's supposed to know because he let his emotions get the better of him.

"Fine then, suit yourself." Dan said and proceeded to his room, closing it harshly that Phil heard the walls vibrating because of the force of it.

They were not able to talk with each other about their fight until the time that they have to go. Because Dan stayed in his room and Phil wanted to apologize but he doesn't have the heart to knock or enter Dan's room so he only waited for him outside. Phil then remembered that they were supposed to go somewhere so he distracted himself by dressing up.

He wore his blue button down polo and black skinny jeans, he also decided to wear his glasses because of the headache he had after his argument with Dan. When he got out of his room Dan was already waiting for him at the door already dressed up in his black blazer accompanied by a white polo and black jeans. Although Dan wasn't looking at him or said anything, he appreciated how he still waited for Phil.

Dan didn't want to talk to Phil because he's still mad that Phil is oblivious about everything and he might say something that would make them have a fight again and that's the least thing he wants to happen.

The ride to the party was boring as hell because they are still not talking to each other. Only glancing to the other from time to time and avoiding eye contact when their eyes accidentally meet.

When they arrived to the party they are still not talking to each other, their friends giving them weird looks because they always see the two with each other but now, they were on opposite sides of the room. Phil tried talking to other people and trying to smile to the people he meets while Dan couldn't be bothered to hide the frown on his face, clearly not in the mood to converse with anyone.

To those that did talk to him though, Dan simply said that he wasn't feeling well or ending the conversation right away. Dan only looks at who Phil talks to but not letting him know that he's watching him. Amazed by how fake his smile looks and how easily he could tell. Dan found himself smiling at the thought that Phil is not enjoying himself right now because of him. It's mean and selfish to think like that but he was hurt after all.

As he was watching Phil, he saw that Phil had drunk a lot of alcohol and he knows that his alcohol tolerance is not that high. He was about to go to him when he saw a familiar looking guy walk towards Phil. They conversed for a bit and he saw that Phil was laughing and slightly blushing at whatever the guy said, maybe it was the alcohol Dan thought, or maybe not. He was supposed to be the one by Phil's side right now, the one who's making him laugh and smile. He was jealous and he hates himself for that. he walked towards the table where all the alcohol is and started drinking so that he could get Phil out of his god damn mind.

After his fourth drink, he glanced towards where he last saw Phil, but he wasn't there.

Phil wasn't in the mood to talk to other people but that's the only thing he could do other than talk to Dan and he doesn't want to have 'the talk' with Dan in public. When he glanced at a waiter who is handing out drinks, he had an idea. He's at a party and it's normal to drink in these kinds of places so that's what he did besides eating sweets and talking to other people.

He's in the middle of his seventh drink when he felt someone sit beside him. It was Blake! Blake was fun to talk to and he told Phil animal jokes which made Phil laugh genuinely, because who doesn't love animal jokes? After a while of talking to Blake he remembered Dan when he saw that Blake is fixing his hair which is something that Dan does most of the time. Phil figured that the alcohol must've given him enough courage as he wants to talk to Dan right now.

"Blake, excuse me for a bit. I-uhm want to look for Danny. Oh... I mean Dan." Phil laughed awkwardly as he let his nickname for Dan slip. He knows that he's had one too many to drink and he can't think or talk straight right now but hopefully, Blake doesn't mind it.

"Oh sure, but you've had quite a lot to drink, want me to help you find him? I think I saw him earlier go that way..." Blake said, taking the opportunity to be with Phil for a little more time. How dare Dan interrupt their lovely conversation! Blake hates that Dan get to spend a lot of time with his beloved and now that he's had the chance to talk to him, he wouldn't let this chance slip away from his hands.

"It's okay Blake, really, thanks for helping me find Dan." Phil smiled at Blake and proceeded to go to the direction where Blake said he last saw Dan go. But what Phil did'nt know is that it's the hallway towards the hotel rooms and it's the opposite of where Dan went.

Where the fuck are you now Phil!? Dan thinks as he dashes all around the place to find Phil, it was quite a big hotel and it was hard to find someone when the dj is blasting loud music and everybody is gyrating with each other.

As Phil walks in the hallway, his legs almost gave out but someone supported his shoulders and pushed him to a wall before he collapsed.

***Thump**

"Gee, than - BLAKE! Glad to see you. Thanks, that was a close call." He thanked the person who he saw was Blake, thankful for the coincidence that Blake is going this way too. He have to treat Blake to a meal later as he has given Phil a lot of favors already.

Phil was about to tell Blake about the meal but Blake wasn't letting go of his shoulders and he is getting very uncomfortable.

"Blake? Hey-what are you doing?!" Phil exclaimed as Blake put his leg in between Phil's thighs, knees rubbing against Phil's clothed crotch making Phil gasp at the sensation. Blake snickered at the sight in front of him, Phil is too beautiful for his own good. Blake is almost Dan's height and he is definitely built compared to Phil.

He tried to push Blake away from him but Blake wouldn't budge and he is far too weak to push him at the moment. Blake caught Phil’s hands that tried to push him away and pinned both of Phil's thin wrists above Phil's head using one hand. Phil looked away from Blake and at this point, he is screaming for Dan in his head. He then used his other hand to force Phil to look at him by holding his chin upwards.

Phil's eyes looks watery but he's trying his best to glare at Blake. Blake caresses Phil's temple and Phil tries to move his face away from the person he thought was a friend but he couldn't do anything. "You look so helpless like that. It makes me want to bully you." Blake said to Phil in a voice that's supposed to be seductive but all it did is sent chills down his spine "You're mad! Please, let me go!" Phil tried to struggle as he felt Blake inch closer to him.

Blake was about to kiss Phil on his lips when Dan suddenly yanked Blake backwards, removing the hold Blake has on Phil that would certainly send Phil crashing to the floor if he hadn't pulled Phil to his chest. As soon as Dan got Phil in his arms, Phil let out the tears he was holding. While Dan rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Blake stumbled backwards and almost fell over due to how harsh Dan had pulled him. He straightened himself and saw that Dan was here, again! Why does he always have to come in between him and Phil when they're not even a couple in public. He saw how Phil sobbed on Dan, was he the reason why Phil's crying? it couldn't be, right? No, he did that! But making Phil cry wasn't part of what he wants, he only wants to hold him.

"Phil, I-I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to-" Blake tried to apologize to Phil but was cut off by Dan.

"Save it. Just don't let us see you ever again." Dan spat harshly, how dare he apologize when he can clearly see how creepily he smiled as Phil was telling him to let go.

_Dan heard noises coming from a hallway away from the reception, he was 90 percent sure that it was Phil. He ran as fast as he could towards the noises and saw Phil pinned to the wall with the person he's talking to earlier, and that's when it clicked in Dan's mind. The person was BLAKE! The reason why they fought in the first place. He knew something was off with Blake right from the start._

"Don't you think that you're also someone who doesn't have the right to be with Phil? You're just his friend." Blake said, even though he knew that Dan and Phil were together he just can't understand why Phil is with Dan when he could give him more.

"That doesn't give you any right to do anything to him against his will, you asshole!" Dan was outraged, why does this bastard thinks that he could do that to Phil - his Phil! Dan broke away from Phil and steadied him on the wall because he is still drunk and he can't balance himself yet.

He then swung a punch straight to Blake's face making his lips bleed. He was about to go for another hit but Phil stopped him. Phil tugged on Dan's shirt to make Dan look at him. "Danny, I want to go home. He's not worth it." Phil said to Dan, voice hoarse and raspy.

"If Phil hadn't stopped me, I would've made your stupid face unrecognizable." He was holding Phil on his waist to support him, turning away from Blake to the nearest exit, they were far too tired to tell the others what happened and Phil is too drunk and traumatized to stay. Dan called a cab and helped Phil inside but not before giving Phil his blazer as the winds at night were freezing.

Phil clutched at Dan's shirt hugging his torso. Dan instinctively put his arm around Phil's shoulders and pulled him closer if possible.

"I'm s-sorry, Dan. Please forgive me." Phil stuttered, afraid that Dan might've still been angry at him.

"Shhh... it's okay. I'm not angry anymore and he's the one at fault here. Not you, you idiot." Dan said, glad that he was able to protect Phil. His oblivious character was quite endearing to be honest but it puts him in danger sometimes and that's what Dan doesn't like.

"I love you, Bear. Thank you..." Phil said sincerely. He was also at fault here and he knows that and he plans on making it up to Dan.

"I love you too Philip Michael Lester, you don't have to thank me for that too, that's what I'm here for anyways." Dan smiled and kissed Phil's forehead.

"Ughh, don't call me that! I hate when people say my real name!" Phil giggled, being with Dan like this feels like home and talking to him melts his worries and troubles. He's really thankful that he got to spend his life with this person, he couldn't wish for anything else because he got everything he needs right beside him.

"But you love me." Dan said, content with Phil in his arms and glad that everything turned out well.

**Author's Note:**

> So i was thinking that a part 2 to this would be a good idea where they kinda talk about what happened and you know "fun times" (smut). But i'll make it so that it could be read on its own. What do you guys think???
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! https://philipisdaniels.tumblr.com/


End file.
